Cielo estrellado
by Lyderning
Summary: "Nunca sabrás lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdas" y la vida se había encargado de enseñarle eso a Heather por las malas. Ahora debía pasarle ese conocimiento a Astrid mientras habla sobre su relación con cierto vikingo... -Basado en Dragons: Race to Edge-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Hace mucho que no me aparezco por FF -y tenía planeado no aparecer hasta la tercera semana de Julio- pero se me vino una inspiración al ver el capítulo de** _ **Dragons: Race to Edge**_ **donde aparece Heather que no pude evitar.**

 **»** **Para los que no sepan que es** _ **Dragons: Race to Edge**_ **: Es una serie que por ahora va por el capítulo doce y un especial, esta se ubica tres años después de la primera película, la serie empieza con Dagur escapando y a los jinetes distanciados, excepto por Hipo y Astrid -aunque su distanciamiento se vuelve inevitable cuando esta entra a la guardia-, ellos deciden ir a buscarlo, en esta búsqueda llegan a un barco abandonado donde Hipo encuentra al "** _ **Ojo del Dragón**_ **" el cual tiene información sobre nuevos dragones, lo que Dagur querrá tener en sus manos y no parará hasta tenerlo.**

 **P/D: Esta serie es exclusiva de** _ **Netflix**_

Cielo estrellado.

— Nada mejor que una caminata por la playa de noche, — decía Astrid hacia nadie en particular mientras caminaba junto a su _Nadder_ — ¿No crees, chica?

— ¡Claro que sí!— dijo alguien antes que el dragón pudiera responder. Astrid miró hacia todas partes intentando buscar al que le quitó las palabras de la boca a su dragón. — ¡Por aquí!

Astrid giró sobre sus tobillos encontrándose a Heather montada sobre su dragón, al ver que fue descubierta ella sonrió.

— Lo mejor es el _factor sorpresa_ , ¿no crees?— preguntó divertida y nostálgica.

— ¡Y que lo digas!—respondió recordando hacia unas semanas antes cuando ella misma lo había dicho — ¡Baja de allí y ven a abrazarme!

Heather se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo la risa y le ordenó a su _látigo_ que le dejara bajar, a lo que este bajó su cola hasta unos centímetros del suelo, lo que permitió a la chica descender rápidamente para ir a abrazar a la rubia. Tormenta caminó con precaución hacia el dragón con una pose de alerta y superioridad; el otro dragón la imitó creando así un enfrentamiento entre ellas. Tormentula soltó un gruñido moviendo levemente la cabeza hacia la derecha, su oponente lanzó dos y ambas se fueron corriendo por la playa.

Las chicas no tardaron en imitar a sus dragones y comenzar a caminar por la playa a oscuras con la mano en el hombro de la otra.

— ¿Te dio algo en los dedos que nunca se te ocurrió mandarnos ni una nota?— interrogó Astrid girándose hacia su hombro donde los dedos de Heather se aferraban a su hombrera para no soltarse. La morena cambió a un semblante serio

— Es una enfermedad muy seria…— dijo mirando a ningún lugar en particular, Astrid sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y un nudo en la garganta que le impidió dar una respuesta coherente— Se llama vagues crónica—completó entre risas, las cuales se contagiaron a Astrid.

Continuaron caminando por un rato hablando sobre cosas triviales caminando por toda la isla hasta llegar al otro lado donde se sentaron por un rato para descansar y darle aire a Astrid para que pudiera ponerla al día.

— Entonces finalmente funcionaron, bueno, casi del todo. — finalizó su relato mirando una Heather que intentaba no reírse a carcajadas

— ¡Tenemos dragones que vuelan por los cielos! ¿para qué necesita alas?

— Porque es Hipo. — respondió Astrid recordando esas dos gigantescas alas rojas que Hipo había probado tantas veces en aquel acantilado, involuntariamente miró hacia la arena y sonrió mientras se sonrojaba. Heather se coló en su vista cuando apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de Astrid.

— Aquí me huele algo…— comentó después de volver a su posición original.

— No me digas que te huele a quemado, — habló Astrid algo alarmada— Es que hoy estaba dándole de comer a Tormentula y ella-

— ¡Nada de eso!— negó Heather moviendo las manos en forma de negativa

— ¿Entonces qué?

— Sobre ustedes, ¡Sobre su **relación**!

— ¿Relación?— Astrid alzó una ceja, luego cambió su expresión a una relajada; pero triste y se acostó en la arena colocando sus manos debajo de su nuca y soltándose la trenza para poder descansar mejor su cabeza — Vamos bien, digo: somos los mejores _amigos_

— Pues creo que eso de ser **amigos** no es muy de tu agrado. — comentó imitándola y colocando sus manos sobre su vientre. — Él te gusta, ¿no es así?

Astrid no dijo nada, lo que se podía tomar como una afirmación.

— Y entonces… ¿porque no le dices algo?

Ella suspiró —Es mucho más complicado de lo que piensas

Heather frunció el ceño— ¿Qué tan complicado es decirle a alguien " _me gustas_ "?

— Es tan como complicado como Hipo. — Heather esperó pacientemente una respuesta— Lo he besado unas tres beses.

— Eso es fantástico. — Heather relajó sus hombros con una pequeña sonrisa, pero sin entender

— ¿Qué no escuchas?— regañó la vikinga rubia parándose— lo **he** besado—Heather seguía sin entender— **yo** le he besé, **yo**. Él nunca he dado señales de quererme más que como una amiga, además que estoy segura que solo me ha correspondido para no herirme. Digo, ¡es **Hipo**!

De la nada, sintió un puñetazo que la tiró al suelo dejándola aturdida, abrió los ojos para ver como una línea plateada se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella, Astrid rodó unos metros hacia la derecha -en dirección al bosque- para ver como su amiga clavaba su hacha en la arena en el mismo lugar donde ella estaría si no hubiera girado.

— ¿¡Q-que demonios haces?! —preguntó apesadumbrada

— Quédate quieta— ordenó Heather mirándola sobre su hombro para luego desenterrar su hacha— ¡Con un solo golpe podré quitarte toda esa estupidez!

Heather se apresuró a intentar golpearla, pero Astrid fue más rápida y la esquivó -moviéndose más hacia el bosque- para luego tomar su hacha y bloquear su siguiente ataque aun en el suelo. Notó un punto descubierto en el estómago de Heather lo que aprovechó para darle un rodillazo y sacársela de encima. Heather se elevó unos centímetros lo que le dio oportunidad a Astrid para darle un golpe con el mango de su hacha en la boca del estómago, lo que provocó que está perdiera el aire y se arrodillara intentando recuperarlo.

— ¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?— preguntó apuntándola con su hacha, Heather solo alzó levemente la mirada

— Intentar… quitarte… — ella comenzó a respirar agitadamente, apretó fuertemente el pasto debajo su cuerpo. Lo que preocupó a Astrid, quien tiró a un lado su hacha y le tendió una mano, pero Heather atrapó todo su brazo y la tiró al suelo, Astrid intentó quitársela de encima lo que logró, a medias. Ahora ella estaba arriba, después Heather, luego ella nuevamente y así hasta darse cuenta de que estaban rodando cuesta abajo por una cebrada hasta que llegaron a un lago.

Astrid fue la primera en salir a flote, se quitó el cabello de la cara y comenzó a inspeccionar a su alrededor, sin ver a Heather por ningún lugar.

— ¿Heather…? ¡Heather!

— ¡Aquí estoy!— exclamó al salir del agua.

Ambas nadaron hasta la orilla para secarse, entre silencios Heather se acercó a ayudar a Astrid con su cabello mojado.

— Lo lamento…— dijo la chica morena en un susurro comenzando a juntar todo el cabello de Astrid.

Astrid suspiró—Nah, está bien. Solo hazme el favor de no volver a hacerlo

— Pero si ese es el punto del _elemento sorpresa._

Se miraron por unos momentos hasta que ambas comenzaron a reír

— vale, vale: tienes razón. Solo dime, ¿por qué?

Heather había comenzado a hacerle una trenza, pero paró unos segundos para luego volver a comenzar.

— Tuve tres familias. —empezó a relatar melancólicamente— Mi familia biológica; la cual ya conoces, la familia por la cual los traicioné cuando éramos niños… — Heather la miró por primera vez a los ojos desde que la atacó— y ustedes. Lo que intento decir es que cuando pierdes algo te da una impotencia terrible y te la pasas pensando en que pudiste decirle a _esa persona._ Imagínate Astrid, ¿qué pasaría si perdieras a Hipo?— ella no respondió—Responde.

Astrid juntó sus rodillas con su pecho y negó— No lo sé.

— De seguro quisieras decirle algo. —respondió colocando la trenza ya terminada en el hombro de Astrid. La rubia miró su nueva trenza, luego a su amiga y para finalizar al agua.

— Le diría que lo amo.

Heather sonrió. Y miró al cielo con los ojos cerrados— Felicidades, desbloqueaste un obsequio.

Astrid la miró con una ceja levantada, Heather abrió un ojo para observarla, cuando Astrid se dio cuenta de que era vigilada volvió su vista hacia el lago que reflejaba el cielo.

— ¿…Qué obsequio?— preguntó al fin sin mirarla.

— Acabo de tener esta misma conversación con Hipo. — declaró orgullosa, a lo que Astrid se quedó con la palabra en la boca.— Él dijo exactamente lo mismo que tú, " _Le diría que la amo."_ — comentó imitándolo de la mejor manera que le salió. Astrid se sonrojó completamente y siguió mirando el lago.

— Este lago es como los pensamientos que tienes ahora, — Heather tiró una piedra destruyendo su tranquilidad— se arruina fácilmente, deberías dejar de ver imitaciones y mirar al original. — Heather levantó su mirada al cielo e hizo que Astrid también, ella sonrió.

— ¿Qué más te dijo?

…

Cuando el sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte Heather anunció su partida a su amiga.

— Entonces… te vas de nuevo— dijo tristemente Astrid después de abrazarla

— No te largues a llorar hasta que me valla— rió y caminó junto a Astrid hasta su dragón, quien se despedía de Tormentula.

— ¿Cuándo volverás?— preguntó la joven rubia desde el suelo. Heather sonrió tristemente.

— Esto no es un adiós…— declaró con otra sonrisa. Astrid sonrió

— ¡Heather!— exclamó un tercero desde el bosque. Ambas chicas se giraron para ver como Hipo venia caminando junto a Chimuelo, — ¿No te habías ido al atardecer?— preguntó mirando a Astrid con su nuevo peinado. — eh… hola.

Astrid asintió dando un pequeño "hola" también.

— Ese era el plan original. — comentó levantando los hombros, luego miró a Astrid— pero no le pude negar a mi amiga una _charla de chicas_

Hipo rió— Bien, vuelve pronto.

— Oh claro que lo haré, — Heather miró a Astrid— cuando esté lista.

Le ordenó a su dragón despegar, pero antes de irse gritó — ¡Y tú rubia! ¡Más te vale que cuando vuelva hayas avanzado! ¡Si no ya verás!

Astrid rió y dio un "¡Sí!" como respuesta mientras agitaba su brazo en señal de despedida hasta que Heather se perdió en el horizonte.

— Y… ¿de que hablaron?— preguntó Hipo mirando a Astrid. Ella miró al cielo

— Sobre lo lindo que es cielo estrellado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Venimos con el segundo y último capítulo, la verdad que este iba a ser un ONE-SHOT pero a la gente le gusta, espero que les guste.** _ **Let's go!**_

Capitulo II: Hipo

Hipo la siguió hasta donde estaba Tormentula mientras charlaban sobre temas variados, como sobre los nuevos destinos y temas relacionados.

— No sé qué tienes… pero te ves más… eh… maduro. — comentó Astrid mientras se subía a su dragón

Hipo se sonrojó levemente mientras se rascaba la nuca le agradeció tímidamente.

— Hablaba con Chimuelo. — dijo con una media sonrisa para luego despegar. Chimuelo abrió levemente la boca formando una sonrisa miró al lugar donde antes había estado la vikinga rubia y luego a Hipo, quien pasó el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro y dejó caer la mano que antes había estado rascando su nuca y miró a su dragón enfadado. Este le dio un suave golpe en la pantorrilla.

— Debe ser triste que a tu novia le guste más tu dragón. — comentó una voz femenina desde la lejanía. Hipo se volteó hacia todos los ángulos que se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba, donde Heather descendía junto a Selladura.

— ¡Heather!— exclamó con entusiasmo, la chica aterrizó y fue a abrazarlo. — ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Has ido a hablar con Astrid?

— Que ternurita, no puedes pasar ni dos segundos sin hablar de ella. Sí que te gusta— dijo entre risas. Hipo se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

— S-solo… solo la mencioné… Y ella no me gusta, ¡es mi mejor amiga! — se excusó mientras comenzaba a mover sus hombros. Heather miró a Chimuelo quien parecía no creerse ni un poco la afirmación de su compañero.

— ¿Qué?, no me digas que no estas de mi lado

Chimuelo siguió de largo hasta Selladura. Ambos jinetes los siguieron con la vista hasta que estos desaparecieron en la playa.

— Entonces… — Hipo comenzó a caminar hacia donde sus dragones habían ido— ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?

— Explorando… paré aquí de pura casualidad.

— Ya veo…

Después de un silencio incomodo, Heather comenzó a hablar nuevamente: —Dime… ¿cómo está Patapez?

Hipo levantó las cejas, curioso por su pregunta, la vio sonrojarse— Eh… Bien, supongo.

— Ah, bien. Solo quería saberlo. —un silencio incomodo los rodeó por unos segundos— No está saliendo con nadie, ¿verdad?

— mmh… no.

— Bien. — otro silencio los rodeó— ¿cómo vas con Astrid?

— bien, Tormentula comienza a ser más rápida y las carreras se volvían más interesantes.

— Me refiero a su noviazgo.

Hipo miró hacia otro lado, luego respondió: — No somos novios, ni siquiera me gusta de esa forma…

— Entonces está soltera. — contestó, una sonrisa traviesa surcó sus labios sin que Hipo se diera cuenta. — ¿cómo va Astrid con Erik?

Hipo frunció el ceño: — ¿Erik?

— Si, Erik.

— ¿Quién es?

Heather alzó las cejas, luego fingió acordarse de algo: — Cierto, cierto… que no estabas.

— ¿dónde?

— Cuando conocimos a Erik. — Heather achicó los hombros y luego soltó un suspiro soñador.

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido y una mirada aterradora

— El chico que conocimos mientras paseábamos. — suspiró nuevamente— Era un pirata/vikingo pelirrojo de ojos verde olivo, usaba unos pantalones holgados negro con un cinturón de plata; un chaleco tejido con más plata, era bastante musculoso, no como los típicos vikingos que son una bola de musculo, estaba bien formado, se le notaba a través de aquella camisa blanca… — Heather fingió un sonrojo además que un poco de baba se escapa por sus labios, la limpió antes de seguir.— Nos dijo que era un pirata del nuevo mundo, tenía un exquisito acento. —Estas últimas palabras las dijo con un cierto tono seductor. — Él y Astrid se llevaron bien. Hasta ofreció llevarnos en su barco, se llamaba "La venganza del Santa Julia." Pero debíamos volver y no podíamos arriesgarnos a que cualquiera descubriese nuestra guarida. Por lo cual nos negamos.

Hipo se sintió algo aliviado por la negativa de las chicas frente a la revelación de su guarida.

— Pero decidimos pasear un rato juntos, yo tuve que irme antes y ellos se quedaron solos. — Heather levantó los hombros. Luego tuvo otra sonrisa traviesa, esta vez la lanzó especialmente para que Hipo pudiera verla. — Se veían bastante bien juntitos, digo: un pirata y una vikinga; ambos son fuertes y atractivos, creo que quedaron para verse de nuevo. Si no me equivoco los veo paseándose constantemente en las islas del sur…

Heather sonrió internamente orgullosa, ella sabía que Hipo sabía que Astrid había "desaparecido" unos momentos sueltos y luego re-aparecía, Hipo permanecía neutral, finalmente hizo una mueca sonriente y respondió: — Ah, ya veo. Espero conocerlo.

El ojo izquierdo de Heather comenzó a tener un tic nervioso. Levantó lentamente una mano, Hipo dirigió su mirada hacia su extremidad. Y, en un parpadeo, le dio el puñetazo de su vida.

Hipo retrocedió unos pasos, sosteniéndose la mejilla sorprendido.

— ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?!— Preguntó indignado. Heather comenzó a acariciarse el puente de la nariz

— Dime… Si te dijera que encontré a Astrid y Erik besándose en la playa…

— ¿¡Cómo?! ¡Dijiste que te habías ido!

— Dije que me fui, nunca te dije que me fui _permanentemente_. Volví unas horas después porque me había olvidado mi hacha allí, entonces vi cómo se abrazaban…

Hipo bufó: — No puedes engañarme Heather. Sé que es mentira, tal vez se vieron y todo eso, pero NO se besaron.

— ¿Entonces como sé que cuando Astrid besa a alguien pone una mano en el hombro y la otra en el cuello?— Hipo se tensó, cuando Astrid lo había besado tendía a poner sus manos en aquella posición, iba a reclamar, pero ella prosiguió— ¿Sabes que tiene una cicatriz en forma de X en la espalda baja?

— ¿C-c-c-como lo sabes?— preguntó

— Digamos que… — una risa traviesa atravesó sus labios mientras se acomodaba un mechón salvaje— Erik tiene unas manos **muy** curiosas…

Allí es cuando Hipo se terminó de tensar, tanto que sentía como si sus ligamentos fueran a romperse, se acordaba que una vez la había visto -accidentalmente- cambiarse de ropa, además de una cicatriz en forma de X en su espalda baja, lo siguiente que recuerda en un golpe seco en el medio de la cara y a Chimuelo arrastrándolo fuera del cuarto. Cuando volvió pudo ver un hacha clavada en la pared de madera hasta la empuñadura y el filo del otro lado sobre-saliendo, Estoico, Bocón y Cubeta tuvieron que sacarla.

Hipo giró sobre sus tobillos y caminó en dirección contraria. Heather se apresuró en alcanzarlo.

— ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?— Hipo no le hacía caso— ¡Responde!

Heather comenzaba a cansarse. Lo tomó del brazo e intentó detenerlo, pero él seguía como si nada, ¿¡desde cuando era **tan** fuerte?!

— ¡Responde!— chilló

— ¡Voy a ver a Astrid!— bramó cuando se detuvo bruscamente. Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos— ¡A que me explique su comportamiento!

— "A que te explique su comportamiento" — contestó haciendo una mala imitación del vikingo. Hipo frunció severamente el ceño— ¿Qué tiene que explicarte?

— El por qué se anda besando con desconocidos.

— ¿Qué tiene que lo haga? Como tú dijiste: ella **no** es tu novia, ¿por qué le vas a reclamar por unos simples besitos?

Hipo palideció y el sonrojó no tardó en inundar su rostro, luego comenzó a balbucear excusas, terminó por calmarse y sentarse.

— ¿sabes?, yo he perdido muchas cosas en mi vida. — Heather lanzó un silencio—por eso creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes antes de que sea tarde. Este Erik puede quitártela en un chasquido, — chasqueó los dedos— ¿qué harías para evitarlo?

— No sé de qué hablas— comentó mirando a otro lado.

— Sé que te gusta Astrid y sé que es correspondido. Dime, ¿si Astrid estuviera a punto de salir de tu alcance… ¿qué harías?, ¿le dirías tus sentimientos?

Hipo se sonrojó, miró como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer.

— Le diría que la amo.

Heather sonrió.

 **UNOS DÍAS DESPUES:**

Tal vez Astrid y Heather se confundieron en un par de vueltas, pero al fin y al cabo tenían dragones que podían encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa. Aterrizaron en la playa y comenzaron a comer. A lo lejos pudieron ver como un barco se acercaba. Atracó cerca de su posición, un chico pelirrojo de ojos verde olivo que vestía pantalones holgados con detalles cosidos a plata con una camisa blanca donde se podían notar sus músculos, bajó del barco y caminó hacia ellas, Heather se atragantó con su comida.

— Hola damas, soy Erik—él las saludó, Astrid hizo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo presentándose luego, a Heather le costaba hablar.

— Entonces eres un pirata… interesante. — dijo Astrid asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Ese barco es mio: El Venganza del Santa Julia. — comentó con orgullo. —Si quieren las llevo a ustedes y a sus dragones a su hogar.

— No gracias, será para otra vez. — respondió Astrid, intercambiaron miradas con Heather— A nuestros dragones no les gusta viajar en barco.

— Ya veo. — él sonrió. — Los dragones son seres magníficos. Claro, cuando no intentan asarte.

Astrid rió. Unos segundos después Heather se fue, dejando a ambos adolecentes solos. Unos minutos después se escabulló junto a Selladura a espiar. No los encontró besándose, los encontró hablando, unos segundos Astrid se paró y se fue.

Erik gritó desde tierra: — ¡Nos vemos después!

 **Fin.**

 **Después de diez mil años termino una historia en FF** , **¡aquí lo tienen al magnifico final! Voy a hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones:**

 **Santa Julia es un vino. Se me ocurrió ponerlo porque esa mañana lo había probado, además de agregarle el pronombre de: "La venganza de…" -Ya saben, por los Piratas del Caribe-**

 **Por si no se dieron cuenta Heather se inventó lo de Erik. O al menos eso creía…**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
